


Orbit

by Parsnik



Category: Naruto
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, M/M, Space Stations, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parsnik/pseuds/Parsnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The YAMA-TO (Young Astronaut Mission Assessments and Topography Observations) station orbits its assigned exoplanet once every 72 minutes. For its inhabitants (3 trainees, 2 commanding officers, 1 artificial intelligence) it is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbit

They really, really shouldn’t be doing this.

Kakashi doesn’t have any leverage at all - yet again he finds he misses just having _gravity_ \- there’s nothing to push back against, but he wants to feel Guy press against him everywhere and he wants that _now_ so he does the best he can, pulling Guy closer and hooking his arms around Guy’s back so he won’t drift away. The surface of Normae-258-b glides past the observation window, patterns of greys and browns and swirling atmosphere and the hour’s first sunset dazzling the horizon, but Kakashi doesn’t even glance at it. Guy’s lips are warm and so, so soft and Kakashi had thought he wanted more than this but it’s as much as he can manage to pause for breath and go right back to kissing him again.

He hasn’t let anyone touch him this much since they left the Solar system more than 2 years ago and it’s good, it’s _nice,_ it’s overwhelming, and it really, really isn’t the time or place for this kind of thing right now. Guy’s hands are just sliding over his shoulders and into his hair as Kakashi hears a couple of quiet beeps, YAMATO’s equivalent of a polite cough, from the nearest comms unit:

“ _With respect, Commanders,_ ” it says, somehow managing to sound scandalised even with a monotone voice, “ _I believe this is not exactly the cartography data updates the two of you are scheduled to be carrying out during this shift._ ”

Guy pulls his mouth from Kakashi’s with an (adorable) squeak but Kakashi doesn’t let go of him, trying to catch his breath and stop grinning like a newlywed enough to flick a traditionally careless comment back at the grumpy AI. It doesn’t work. He’s too far out of his depth in unexpected emotions to get out more than an “Um…”

Guy is staring at him, red faced from embarrassment but with a soft smile he can’t quite keep down. Kakashi notices he doesn’t show YAMATO his usual courtesy of facing a comms unit as he tells it not to worry! they will finish the job in no time! And it has his deepest apologies for- Kakashi!!!! what’s so funny?! But Kakashi doesn’t know, he just knows he’s happy and loved and their AI is a ridiculous stick in the mud and everything is all rolling together in his chest and he can’t do anything to stop the honest to goodness _giggles_ falling from him even as he hides his face in Guy’s shoulder and squeezes him tight as Guy laughs with him, deep and joyful and full of life.

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this in a google doc so you can see the most up to date version via the link below if you don't want to wait for the next chapter: https://docs.google.com/document/d/12MePf5Ccggv39n-ySGZe2cHreSBdZyPCkmtrbapPuNY/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> (i don't know how to embed links neatly here)


End file.
